"Hard Carry" by GOT7
Hard Carry is a 2016 song by South Korean band GOT7. It was released in September 27, 2016. Lyrics Romanized hadeukaerihae WOH hadeukaerihae Welcome to my world let’s do this isyujejogira bulleo I’m so ill eodilgado bunwigi Go higher bihaenggi bakkeun neomu sikkeureowo gwayeol nae anbuneun Everybody knows it hajiman ajik bae an bulleo Hungry eotteon iredo gijukji ana igeol han daneoro pyohyeon paegi na hanbeon tteumyeon geim da jeongnidwae wonhaneun geol jeonbu da gatge dwae mul taneun beobeul ara nan oneuldo hal il hae hadeukaerihae Let’s fly again fly again fly again I got this right (I got this right) naeil ireun geokjeong ma (geokjeong ma) oneureun naega ojik neol hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae Let it flow let it flow now heundeureotta deureotta nwa hadeukaerihae Let it flow let it flow now heundeureotta deureotta nwa hadeukaerihae nan geimeseo jinjeogi eopseo maebeon kkeutjangeul bwa passioni neomchyeo geopumi saljjak kkin urin noneun deneun an jineun sillyeok inneun gembeulleo bunwigi paeseuwodeu aidineun jeojang maneun saram oneuldo nal bulleo mudaega kkeunnago dasi bihaenggiro gureumboda pyeonhan chimdaega eopseo na hanbeon tteumyeon geim da jeongnidwae wonhaneun geol jeonbu da gatge dwae mul taneun beobeul ara nan oneuldo hal il hae hadeukaerihae Let’s fly again fly again fly again I got this right (I got this right) naeil ireun geokjeong ma (geokjeong ma) oneureun naega ojik neol hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae Let it flow let it flow now heundeureotta deureotta nwa hadeukaerihae Let it flow let it flow now heundeureotta deureotta nwa hadeukaerihae If you wanna get this hadeon daero hae amu sanggwan malgo doel daero doera geurae eodum soge hwanhan bichi doeeobollae I just wanna blow your mind I just wanna show my mind hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae hadeukaerihae Hangul 하드캐리해 WOH 하드캐리해 Welcome to my world let’s do this 이슈제조기라 불러 I’m so ill 어딜가도 분위기 Go higher 비행기 밖은 너무 시끄러워 과열 내 안부는 Everybody knows it 하지만 아직 배 안 불러 Hungry 어떤 일에도 기죽지 않아 이걸 한 단어로 표현 패기 나 한번 뜨면 게임 다 정리돼 원하는 걸 전부 다 갖게 돼 물 타는 법을 알아 난 오늘도 할 일 해 하드캐리해 Let’s fly again fly again fly again I got this right (I got this right) 내일 일은 걱정 마 (걱정 마) 오늘은 내가 오직 널 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 Let it flow let it flow now 흔들었다 들었다 놔 하드캐리해 Let it flow let it flow now 흔들었다 들었다 놔 하드캐리해 난 게임에서 진적이 없어 매번 끝장을 봐 passion이 넘쳐 거품이 살짝 낀 우린 노는 데는 안 지는 실력 있는 겜블러 분위기 패스워드 아이디는 저장 많은 사람 오늘도 날 불러 무대가 끝나고 다시 비행기로 구름보다 편한 침대가 없어 나 한번 뜨면 게임 다 정리돼 원하는 걸 전부 다 갖게 돼 물 타는 법을 알아 난 오늘도 할 일 해 하드캐리해 Let’s fly again fly again fly again I got this right (I got this right) 내일 일은 걱정 마 (걱정 마) 오늘은 내가 오직 널 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 Let it flow let it flow now 흔들었다 들었다 놔 하드캐리해 Let it flow let it flow now 흔들었다 들었다 놔 하드캐리해 If you wanna get this 하던 대로 해 아무 상관 말고 될 대로 되라 그래 어둠 속에 환한 빛이 되어볼래 I just wanna blow your mind I just wanna show my mind 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 하드캐리해 English Hard carry, hard carry Welcome to my world, let’s do this Call me an issue maker, I’m so ill Wherever I go, the mood go higher It’s so loud outside the place, crazy energy How I’m doing? Everybody knows it But I’m not full yet, hungry Whatever it is, I won’t lose spirit In other words, I have a fighting spirit Once I appear, the game is over I get everything I want I know how to flow with the water Again today, I do what I have to, hard carry Let’s fly again, fly again, fly again I got this right (I got this right) Don’t worry about tomorrow (Don’t worry) Today, I’ll hard carry only for you Hard carry Let it flow, let it flow now Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry Let it flow, let it flow now Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry I’ve never lost a game before I always see the end, overflowing with passion We have slight foam but we don’t lose when it comes to playing – A skilled gambler The password and ID to this atmosphere, save it A lot of people call me out again today After the performance is over, I’m on the plane again No other comfortable pillow than a cloud Once I appear, the game is over I get everything I want I know how to flow with the water Again today, I do what I have to, hard carry Let’s fly again, fly again, fly again I got this right (I got this right) Don’t worry about tomorrow (Don’t worry) Today, I’ll hard carry only for you Hard carry Let it flow, let it flow now Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry Let it flow, let it flow now Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry If you wanna get this, do as you did Without a care, just let it be I wanna be light in the darkness I just wanna blow your mind I just wanna show my mind Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Hard carry Why It Rocks #The music is amazing. #The music video is amazing, it is well-shot. #The lyrics are amazing. The Only Bad Quality #It is too overplayed. Videos Category:2010s Category:GOT7 Songs Category:K-Pop Category:Hip hop Category:R&B Category:Dance Category:Trap Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed